


Control

by CATCHINGDIVERGENTFire123



Series: Demons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, I was listening to Halsey's Control, Inspired by Dreams, Listen to Her album it might change your world view, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My crazy fucking dreams, Oh so I could prove to myself I have lady balls, Sometimes they're funnier than stories, Tags Are Fun, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATCHINGDIVERGENTFire123/pseuds/CATCHINGDIVERGENTFire123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what attracted him to the green (sometimes black) eyed- hunter- turned demon. Maybe it was the human blood he subjected himself to. Yeah definitely the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God Damn Right You Should Be Scared of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you reading this. If you do read this then..... See you in hell

Dean Winchester.....Dean Fucking Winchester. He always bugged Crowley. A fly constantly in his ear. An itch that was hard to scratch or ignore. Dean Winchester could go straight to hell and he wouldn't give a damn. At least he told himself that. But even the King Of Hell couldn't lie to himself.

 

Crowley didn't know what it was about him. He didn't know what attracted him to the green (sometimes black) eyed- hunter turned demon. Maybe it was the human blood he had subjected himself to. Yeah definitely the blood. 

 

But one night, Crowley could hold back anymore and he started thinking. 

 

About him, his green eyed beauty. Yes, **his.** He, The King of Fucking Hell, solely split the Winchesters. The most loyal brothers to each other apart and became friends with the eldest. That thought makes him laugh, but not out loud like some school boy. Dean...his mind, no matter where he was, went back to him. Hell even in **Hell,** he was on Crowley's mind. _'Stop it.'_ , he always tell himself. But then an idea came to his head. What better way to relieve stress than a quick wank. _'Yes.'_ , he told himself. 'And this way green eyes won't be on your mind', his subconscious sneered at him. He ignored that thought. So got up from his place at the bar, knowing Dean was to busy talking to some random slut, he didn't tell him where he was going. ' You wish you were that random whore.', his annoying subconscious told him.

 

_**The worst part is that he knew it was true.** _

 

Once he reached the restroom, he made sure the coast was clear. And it was cause at a bar, as shitty as this one, no one cared about their bladder. Crowley entered the first stall he saw, closed the door, locked it, and then proceeded to lock restroom's door. That way he would have a small comfort in these next moments. He unbuttoned his pants and slid those down with his boxers. It had been a while since he had done this, so Crowley could admit he was a little nervous. 

 

He started his strokes slow, tentative. Pleasure started to sink in, but it wasn't enough. So, he started to stroke himself faster and faster, til he was making small groans of pleasures. He tried to be silent so that no one could hear him, but pleasure...pleasure like this was simply blissful. He could feel himself getting closer with every stroke, but it wasn't enough. Crowley tried to think of something, but the only thing he could think of was **green eyes**. A deep masculine voice. 

**_Stubble that was just perfect._ **

**_Someone else stroking him._ **

**_Whispering filthy fucking thing in his ear._ **

**_Calling him their bitch._ **

At that moment it was too much. He came with long hot spurts, hitting his hand, the wall, and some parts of the toilet. But that wasn't the problem. It the name on his lips that brought him to his orgasm.

_**' Dean'** _


	2. I've Grown Familiar With Villains That Live In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus to the first part of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep doing this

Dean was bored. He was in a crappy bar, with crappy beer, with crappy karaoke, and cheap girls. This was not the kind of entertainment he wanted tonight.

To try to take his mind off things he tried to 'engage' in a conversation with the cheap blonde who was showing him way to much of her tits than necessary. Key word: TRIED. He was half contemplating just grabbing Crowley and getting the fuck out of here.

But when he looked in Crowley's direction, he wasn't there. Dean just thought he was in another part of the bar, so he looked around and....no sign of Crowley. "Hey where you even listening?", the slu...woman talking to him asked. Dean never asked her name and she sure as hell didn't know his. For that he was thankful. "Did you see the guy I was with leave?", he asked a little concerned. If Crowley was harmed in anyway, shape, or form...it was on him. "No, why?", she asked a little frustrated that Dean wasn't paying attention to her. When she answered, Dean took off to the bar. Once he there, he asked the bartender of he had seen the recently disappeared King of Hell. The bartender then pointed to the restroom. Dean thanked the man and went on his way. The door to the restroom was locked. So the sensible thing to do was to knock and that was what he about to do until he heard

**'Dean'**

That was his name. Crowley. Was. Moaning. His. Fucking. Name. So that's why the bastard left without a word. He chuckled. Now that was priceless. He heard the sink being turned on and off. Then finally when the door opened, he was met with the eyes of a surprised King of Hell.

"Dean, what in the bloody hell are doing?", asked Crowley confused and a little scared. Confused that Dean is standing outside of the restroom. Scared that Dean might have heard something he wasn't supposed to hear. Dean just shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear calm after he heard what he heard.

"Well when the King of Hell all of suddenly disappears when you want leave...well you go and find him."

"I wasn't gone long." Dean held up a hand.

"Save the excuses. Let's go." The pair started walking to the door. They were almost out of the door, when Dean turned around.

"And Crowley?", Dean asked, a bit condescendingly. Crowley signed and rubbed his eyes

"Yes Squirrel." Dean leaned in a little closer so that only Crowley could hear him.

"When masturbating in a bar **about the person you're with** , try to be silent." And with that, Dean headed towards the door once more. When he was about to exit, he turned back around to see Crowley standing there shocked. Dean laughed and finally left, feeling quit satisfied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any requests, I'll try to do them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Congratu-fucking-lations you mad it through this piece of sin. Are you happy. Because I secretly am you have a mind of steel....or filth.


End file.
